


Wall of Love

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Leia sees the danger signs around her son and pulls together friends to help pull Ben back from the darkness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wall of Love

“There is something wrong with Ben Solo.”

“He’s fine, he’s always been a restless sleeper.”

“He sleeps like a tormented soul.”

“I think you are exaggerating. He’s in a brand-new environment, stress is expected.”

“And if he were an ordinary child then yes, I would be inclined to believe that but he’s not.”

“He’s an ordinary human with ordinary parents.”

“Have you never looked into his eyes? They are ancient and deep, far too old for a child his age.”

“And you know so much about human children his age.”

“I know children and there is something going on. Whatever disrupts his sleep torments him during the day too. He drifts away from the here and now. He is so haunted that his own sweet nature is being swamped by something dark and persistent. We must offer our help to his mother and father.”

“I think you are overreacting.”

“I am not. If you won’t bring this up to his mother than I will.” Mallatobuck declared, causing Chewbacca to sigh in fond irritation.

*

Leia had listened to Mallatobuck and could not hold herself together anymore. She broke down in uncontrollable sobs, no longer the ferocious political warrior, but a scared mother of a young child in trouble. Mallatobuck held the sobbing woman against her, rocking her until she could get herself under control.

Finally Leia pulled herself together and they sat, watching the canopy rustle in the wind. “I ignored an important sign. I had a vision of Anakin Skywalker, my biological father, warning me that my son was in danger. Because of things he did in his life I tried to push away his council, I let fear guide me. I may have doomed my son.”

“So it’s a hopeless, one sided battle?”

“I hate to put it that way but I feel like I am losing the battle for my son’s soul.”

Mallatobuck made a rude noise that Leia knew had no exact translation and looked at the Wookie. Mallatobuck continued, “It’s not like you aren’t good at one sided apparently hopeless battles. You have many in your village who will help you if they know.”

“But the manipulator, if he’s watching Ben, if we close ranks around him he will know through Ben.”

“Then you will have to be clever, do good for the child but not let him know. Tricky because your son is a bright and clever child, but he is just a child.”

*

Leia surveyed the glade and decided it would serve her purpose. “Keep a lookout, Artoo.” She found a spot in the glade, checking for stones or rocks then settled down. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She cleared her mind and whispered, “Be with me.” She tried to push the worry for her son off to the side, “Be with me.”

“Reconsidered abandoning your training have you?”

“I need help and advice.” Leia told Yoda. “There’s a dark force trying to steal Ben away. I have to stop it.”

“Dangerous this entity is, only a Jedi sure of their powers could face him.”

“I don’t have that kind of time! I’ve foolishly ignored the signs too long as is, I fear I may lose Ben if I let it go on.”

“Too late it may be.”

“No!” Leia cried, “I refuse to accept that!”

“The entity is named Snoke. He is thick with dark side powers and should not be underestimated, nor should he be faced alone.” Anakin said, “He is watching Ben closely and if he feels his losing Ben to you, he may go the old-fashioned route and kidnap him.”

“Evil and cunning.”

“Yes. He is part of Palpatine’s contingency plan, something he tried to keep from me. I’m sorry I don’t have better intel for you, Leia.”

“Thank you for the information you have given me. I’m in a better position to help Ben because of that.”

Anakin reached out his hand and Leia took his hand. “I will do what I can to help him.”

Leia could only close her eyes and nod. When she opened her eyes, she was alone in the glade.

“You have never been alone, trust in the Force.” The voice of Obi-Wan floated across the glade.

*

Leia lay in Han’s arms as he digested the information. “The real fight of our lives. Let’s do this.” He kissed her, then said, “And if we find this Snoke, he is dead.”

*

“There is an entity, which is using the Force to reach out and manipulate and seduce my son to the dark side. This entity is known to us, but out of fear that it may be attracted to the use of its name we are withholding it for now. What is clear is it only wants Ben for the potential of his power. It cares nothing for his well-being. It can see and to some extent feel Ben’s surroundings by accessing Ben’s mind. This means Ben cannot know that we know about this manipulation or the entity will know too. We must keep an eye on him. If he seems to drift away, bring him back. If he has one of his tantrums, we, Han and myself, have decided to forgo any punishment. Just let him know that he is loved, that we want to know why he feels overwhelmed. Anything you glean from him needs to be reported and only in person! Han and I both agree there is absolutely zero chance that this entity doesn’t have electronic surveillance on us. More than Ben’s life is at stake, his very soul is at risk of being lost.”

Amilyn Holdo pulled Leia into a warm embrace. “Leia, I love that boy like one of my own. None of this will be a problem. But I have to let you know, I find this entity, it will be turned into a pile of ash.”

Lando Calrissian clasped Han’s shoulder, then pulled him and Leia into a hug. “Anything for you. This entity has picked the wrong family to attack.” He pulled back and looked at them. “Give me a general area and I have some sources that can be accessed.” He gave a grim smile. “This entity is as good as dead.”

Commander Wedge Antilles thought over what he had heard, “Thank you for trusting me. I will do my best to keep an eye on him, and not shout next time he breaks a simulator. And if you need a target hit, Rogue squadron is at your disposal.”

Winter Celchu took both of Leia’s hands in hers. “We will save him, Leia.”

Luke looked troubled. Leia waited for her brother to respond. “Luke?”

He sighed. “I’ve sensed a growing darkness in him.”

“This entity.” She paused, “An entity named Snoke.”

“May just be aggravating the darkness in him Leia. His inheritance from Vader. Snoke may be using it for his own goals.”

“I am not going to give Ben up without a fight.”

“This may not…”

“I am going to save Ben or die trying.” Leia caught the stricken look on his face. “I swear it.”

*

Ben hated deportment lessons. Being polite and poised in the face of abject rudeness bothered him in ways he could not yet name.

_Hold onto that anger, it will serve you better than empty platitudes._

Winter sighed as Ben crossed his arms and plopped into a chair. Winter knew it was only the fondness he had toward her that kept him in the here and now, and mostly listening to her. Mostly.

“Ben.” She said sitting next to him. “Someday you will find someone you will want to marry and it would be tacky to just stick your hand out and say something simplistic like ‘Join me’.”

_Such relationships are a distraction._

“There’s no one for me in the universe. Yet.” He frowned as if he had not meant to say that last word.

“Ben, please hear me. It’s entirely possible the one meant for you hasn’t been born yet, please be patient.”

_Waiting for what will never come is for the weak and the…_

Ben involuntarily flinched when Winter cupped his face in her hand. “Who has hurt you, Ben Solo?”

Ben turned away. “No one.”

Winter held out her arms in invitation. After he checked they were alone he moved into her lap and rested his head on her shoulders. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, occasionally giving him soft kisses on his temple.

_Push past this weakness! Push her away!_

“I shouldn’t be weak like this.”

“Sometimes we need the comfort of those that love us.”

“You love me?”

“Ever since the moment I first held you.”

Ben sighed and relaxed into her embrace. “Then Mom made you my nanny.”

“Leia let me be your guardian because she saw how you stole my heart, tricky for a one hour old to do, but you managed.” Winter held out a hand with her forefinger extended. Ben chuckled as he wrapped his now much larger fingers around hers. He could pick up her memory of when he was an infant and his baby fingers barely closed around hers.

*

Ben was in the library, perusing a book about the Clone Wars. He never understood why they discouraged his interest in the subject. They had even gone to the extent of locking him out of the database on the subject.

_There are things that are unimportant. That are simply a waste of time better spent on other subjects._

Ben had used the pickpocketing skills Uncle Lando had taught him to obtain a set of obscure and random credentials that were not locked out of the system. In quiet moments when people were not watching him he would slip off to the library and indulge his curiosity. 

He looked up and cleared his screen when he felt a familiar presence approaching. He had just pulled up the work he was supposed to be working on when Amilyn entered the library.

“Ben, what are you working on?”

“Just revisiting the old Alderaani mythological pantheon.”

“It’s a beautiful day outside, come with me.”

Ben stowed his things then got up and followed Amilyn, “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know, just outside.”

“Why?”

“You need to brush up on your pathfinding…” she broke off and hauled Ben with her down a side corridor. They waited as a loud shuffling passed by them.

They waited until it passed out of earshot before resuming their progress to the outside. “Are you hiding from Admiral Kolo?”

“No, I am taking my friend’s son out for the day, it’s beautiful outside.” They stashed their extra gear and grabbed emergency beacons and she grabbed a blaster. “Avoiding Admiral Kolo is just a bonus.”

Amilyn was right, the land around the installation was beautiful. Just rugged enough to be a challenge, but not too challenging. It left them opportunities to study the wildlife and scenery around them.

They were walking around the lake, the shore of which was a short cliff. Since she was with Ben they stayed further away from the edge than she would have than if she was alone. She felt a jab on the bottom of her foot and inexplicably she felt herself go over the edge and headed for the water full of jagged rocks at the base of the cliff.

The fall was fast at first, but she felt herself slowing and wound up hitting the only rock-free patch of water, not even fast enough to knock the breath out of her. She managed to swim to a large sturdy boulder and shouted, “BEN!”

“Coming!”

She reached around and turned on her emergency beacon, “What do you mean… Ben?!” she cried when she spotted him.

Ben was free climbing down the cliff to the water, where he scampered over the rocks to her, his emergency beacon blinking. He slid down on the boulder with her and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay sweetie, are you okay?” she pulled the boy into a hug.

“I’m fine, are you hurt?”

She held the boy close to her. “Did you do something when I fell?”

He nodded against her. “I slowed your fall, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it entirely.”

“You’re okay sweetie, you did good.”

*

There was a pair of cries and a clatter of rounded containers. Ben rubbed his smarting shin as the girl who had been pushing the cart began a stream of apologies.

“It’s alright, really, I should have been looking where I was going, let me help you.”

“That’s all right your highness.”

“No, I was equally at fault.” He was already gathering up the containers and using the Force to corral them.

Ben and the girl talked and laughed as the mess was sort of comical and soon the girl was on her way.

Lor San Tekka had watched the event. He walked over to Ben, “You should refrain from being too familiar with those beneath your station.”

Ben sighed, “I helped clean up a mess I made.”

“It is her job to clean up the messes, you have no obligation to help.”

“I was being kind.”

“You are royalty.”

“Does that mean I can’t be nice to people?” Ben was stressed out, all morning Snoke had been whispering things in his ear and he had a headache. “So if you will excuse me, I have studies.”

“You have a lot to overcome, being of less noble blood than others of your station.”

Ben did not answer the older man but kept walking and picked up his pace.

The conference call lasted longer than Leia had anticipated. She stepped out into her outer office and did not see Ben and became concerned as he had peeked through the door during the call, meeting her gaze for a moment but she had been talking at the time and…

It hit her like a bolt, she was leaving the door wide open for Snoke to stick his nose in. She walked over to a panel and found that Ben’s sensor had last been recorded at the west exit. Leia made a dash for the west exit only pausing to grab an emergency beacon.

He had left an easily followable trail, a boy just running through the woods. She eventually found him at the edge of a ravine throwing rocks at the other side of the ravine. Judging by the rock free area around him he had been at it for a while.

“Ben?”

He looked at her, then slumped, then folded into a seated position, “I can’t do anything right.”

Leia wanted to chide him for his attitude but stopped herself. Instead she came over and sat down next to him. 

“You’re getting your clothes dirty.” He said.

Remembering she had groused at him for that previously she shrugged, “Dirt is relative, this is friendly forest floor dirt. I’ve been dunked in Imperial garbage before.” She reached out and took his hand. “What happened, Ben?”

He was quiet for a long time, then told her of the hallway collision, how he helped with the mess, and then what Lor San Tekka said.

Leia felt her blood beginning to boil and then deliberately tamped down on her anger when Ben, her sweet sensitive child, picked up on it. She pulled him into her shoulder. 

“Now, you listen to me, Ben Solo.”

_Now hear how she belittles your strong feelings, and punishes you for being rude to the man you walked away from._

“Yes, mother.”

“Lor San Tekka is a jerk. He cares more about social station and is more interested in the history of the Jedi than he is about what they stood for, compassion, love, kindness. Helping that girl with the mess you made, that was the right thing to do. We’ll set aside running through the corridors for later. Walking away from him was also the right thing to do, no one wins arguing with that man.”

“Not even you?”

“No. Not even me.” Leia and Ben leaned against each other. She sighed, “I’m sorry the call went long, I knew you wanted to talk about this earlier and I just couldn’t get them to let me go.”

“Do we need a signal?”

“Does your father have one that means ‘save me from this eternally talking person?’ oh no, really?” Mother and son chuckled as he showed her the signal and they shared another gentle laugh. “Now, let’s go get something to eat, I’m famished.”

“Was it Senator Kine you were speaking with?”

“Yes, normally you see him with his breathing apparatus.” 

“Methane breathers in free-flowing methane can drone on for longer than oxygen breathers.”

Leia sighed, “The things you learn from your father.”

“Uncle Lando.”

“You will find they are cut from the same cloth, and before they complain about that, cloth often has a smooth side and a rough side.”

“I kinda want to say that to Uncle Lando, just to see his face, is that wrong?”

“No, but it should be funny when you do.”

Luke was talking with Lor San Tekka who had just arrived that morning. Suddenly he stiffened, his face flushed and he frowned, “Oh, that’s odd, suddenly I am just extremely angry at you.”

A few moments later the door was flung open and Leia burst in. She glared at San Tekka then said, “You bastard. If you ever do that again I will find some way to make you pay. As it is all I can do is be angry about it.”

“I was only pointing out some facts to the prince.”

“Oh? Saying he shouldn’t be nice to people and that he is ‘of less noble blood’ than others of his station?”

Luke made an affronted noise. “You did what?”

Leia continued, “If you will excuse me, I am going to have a late lunch with my son and give him a quick lesson on dealing with entitled assholes.” 

Luke looked past Leia to see an astonished Ben peeping around the corner. He popped back out of sight when his mother whirled and left the room, collecting him on the way.

*

Wedge looked at the simulator readout. He peered around the corner at Ben who was obviously bracing himself for a reaction.

_They continue to punish you for making mistakes while learning. They dare to call it teaching._

“Hey, Ben.”

Ben whipped around and looked at Wedge, just waiting for the punishment. Ben’s reaction broke Wedge’s heart. Then he said, “Come with me.”

They went to the launch bay and Wedge ordered his x-wing be fueled up and he and Ben went to the changing room.

Ten minutes later Wedge knew this had been the correct decision. He did not have the Force, but he could feel Ben’s excitement at being allowed to fly an actual x-wing and not a simulator. The giggling gave it away. He also decided that Ben was a natural pilot.

They finally came to a halt just outside a nearby asteroid field. They hovered for a moment.

_Don’t fall for their insincere kindness._

Ben turned serious and asked, “Why is everybody being so nice all of a sudden?”

Wedge freed one hand to give Ben’s thin shoulder a squeeze, “We’ve noticed you’ve been a bit on edge lately and we thought we’d change our approach.” He leaned forward, “You mom and dad really love you, they care about how you feel.”

_Hear his lies for what they are._

But the last couple of months had been better. Instead of shouting or punishing they had been asking what was stressing him, had been doing things like Wedge was now, working with him.

“Mom asked you to take me out here?”

“Your mother is going to kill me for doing this! I was just remembering that I love to fly. I know you love to fly. Shara Bey has taken her son out like this which gave me the idea. I also break the simulator on a regular basis. Their programming is not very inventive.” Wedge got an affirmative snort from Ben at that.

Ben had actually begun to relax, when he suddenly stiffened and gasped out “Snoke?” in a horrified tone.

Alarms began ringing and Wedge’s R5 astromech droid Gate began freaking out. He looked at the display that warned of an impending arrival from hyperspace. Details from Gate made him look out of the windows of the x-wing to see the asteroid field was moving to cut them off from the base.

“Kriff!” Wedge turned and tried to not to panic as the asteroids cut them off, “I know you’re just learning, but the Force?” he waved a hand at the rapidly moving rocks.

“Snoke is using the dark side to move the field to trap us. He’s probably sending someone to collect me.” Ben said dejectedly.

“Over my dead body.” 

“If you let him take me…”

“Not happening.” Wedge saw no way through the rapidly churning field of rocks. More alarms alerted him to a small cruiser of imperial design dropping out of hyperspace. 

_It is inevitable m’boy, you will be brought before me so I can begin your training._

“Hey Ben.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you navigate the field?”

_No, it is beyond your skills, come to me…_

A feeling surrounded Ben, definitely from the Force, a sense of encouragement, “Yes. Yes I can.” Ben said bullishly.

Wedge once again handed over control to Ben, who lowered the blast shield on his helmet and set off for the field.

Wedge just hung on for the ride, watching his sensors, wincing involuntarily every time they hit something. Ben only muttered apologies when a strike happed too close to Gate. Finally they were clear of the jamming field and the rest of Rogue squadron came to escort them back to base and deter any ships that might have followed them. Ben handed the ship back to Wedge.

 _You are fortunate I showed you mercy._ Snoke said.

But Ben now heard a different voice, still though the force, but different, almost loving, _Ignore Snoke, you have started down your path, do not be afraid, you are loved._ Anakin told his grandson.

Wedge landed and as predicted Leia was not pleased about their little excursion, but she was happy to see them both safe.

Leia commandeered a nearby office and she, Wedge, and Amilyn sat down with Ben to talk about the bantha in the room.

Ben talked about the voices, the subtle things said and implied, how Snoke twisted whatever happened and whatever said to his own aims. He sat on the sofa in the office, leaning up against his mother, safe with her. He described what he knew, where he thought Snoke was or had been.

“I don’t understand why he chose me.”

“And what did he say when you asked?” Leia smiled at her son.

Ben returned her smile, then sobered. “He said that it was in my bloodline, the Force chose to bestow great power on me.”

Leia took Ben’s hands in hers. “You know that Luke and I are twins, that our parents were Padme Amidala of Naboo and Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight.” She got nods from him at each fact. “What is not common knowledge is that Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader.”

Ben’s eyes widened but he did not say anything.

“He was able to turn away from the dark side but it cost him his life.”

“Snoke wants me to be like him.”

“Quite possibly.”

“Why didn’t he try to influence me earlier? He must have known when I was born, that was no secret.”

“He probably did.” Leia said, tightening her grip on Ben’s hands. “But I have to believe that the good man your grandfather used to be is exerting an influence through the Force. He was unique among Jedi and is trying to protect you. Luke will teach you more about that.”

Ben studied their joined hands, “What if I don’t want to be a Jedi.?”

“Because of all of this?” she asked sadly.

“Not really. I’ve always wanted to do what dad does, be a pilot like him.” Ben sighed. “You’re disappointed.”

Leia pulled her son into her arms, “No, but I’m not surprised either.”

*

The ship was loaded with the basics, ready to go. The plan was to get the place laid out and a start with the very basic construction droids. Luke planned on giving Ben the basic lessons while all that was going on in the background. His stuff and Ben’s things were already on board, and they were ready to go.

Luke was standing at the base of the ramp, waiting on Ben. Luke shook his head, he was not waiting on Ben, he was waiting on Leia. 

Leia found herself unable to let Ben go, she was in fact unable to stop the tears that were soaking Ben’s collar.

“Mom.”

“I can’t sweetie, I’m afraid if I let you go I will never see you again.”

Ben sighed, “Mom, you talked me into this.”

“I know I did.”

“And I only committed to one year.”

“I know you did.”

“And that was what Uncle Lando called a soft commitment.”

“I know.” She readjusted her grip but did not release him. “It’s just all those motherly instincts are screaming at me to protect you and I’m recalling all the times I’ve failed you…”

“Mom.” He finally wormed free enough to look her in the eyes. “Without your help I would have never banished Snoke from my mind.” 

“I should have never let him get a foothold in the first place.”

“Mom.”

She nodded then pulled him back in. “Keep me updated.”

“Everyday. Every two days at worst.”

Leia finally softly chuckled, placed a kiss on his cheek then finally let him go. “I love you, Ben.”

“I know you do, Mom.”

*

It had been a long hard day, staking out where the main building would be and they retired to the emergency shelter, tired.

Ben found himself in a marketplace. A man and a woman were talking excitedly about having a child. He felt drawn to the spark he could sense coming from the woman. Then he felt a dark feeling, a dark familiar sensation. He whirled and found himself staring at a tall figure, thin with a large head, familiar somehow. Then he realized, “Snoke.”

Snoke seemed surprised to see him, “Ben Solo.”

In a heartbeat Ben knew what Snoke intended. “No.”

“You have no say on who I take as an apprentice…”

Ben turned his back on Snoke, then raised his hand and focused on the woman, “Run, don’t stop running, your baby is in danger, run!”

“I will be able to find them.”

Ben moved his hand lower, “Hide, I will come for you, I will come for you sweetheart, I promise.”

Ben woke up, drenched in sweat, his concerned uncle at his side, “Ben?”

“Tall, vaguely human shaped, thin, large head.” Ben breathed in and out, “It’s called Elsewhere, but he’s just a squatter there.” Ben looked horrified, “The unknown regions, there’s a fleet, the Emperor’s backup plan. Snoke is in charge of it.”

Luke reached up and touched Ben’s cheek, sensing there was more.

“He’s trying to do to someone else what he did to me, she called to me, for help.”

Luke pulled Ben into an embrace, and felt his nephew relax in his arms. “We won’t let that happen. Will you be all right if I go call your mother?”

Ben could only nod his head. Luke got up and causally walked out of the shelter heading for the ship with communication equipment.

_You can’t hide her forever. I will find her and make her mine._

“Over my dead body.” Ben tuned out Snoke and could hear her in his heart, a small spark of a presence but strong and steady. “I will come for you sweetheart, I promise.”

Six years later…

Rey wiped sweat out of her face as she scrubbed away at the part in front of her. She was hungry, thirsty, exhausted, and missing her parents. She finished her work and tried to be brave when she was told she did not do enough work to earn even a quarter portion. She returned to her secluded nook and wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to ignore the rumbling in her stomach.

“Hello there.”

Rey looked up and gasped. She had dreamed of a boy, tall, thin, pale with dark hair and now he crouched in front of her. In her dreams he always made her feel safe and secure, even from the bad dreams.

“I’m Ben.”

“I’m Rey.”

He held out his hand, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“But my parents! I have to wait for them!”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, they aren’t coming back, but…” he said, trying to catch her attention as tears began to well in her eyes, “I won’t let any harm come to you.” He offered his hand and this time she took it and let him pull her out of her nook. She held his hand and clutched her doll in the other hand.

“Where are we going?”

“There’s a school where you can be safe.” He tightened his grip on her hand. “A bed to sleep in, food to eat.”

“What kind of work is it?”

“Learning.”

“Oh, okay.”

He led her to the edge of the outpost and up into the old ship that sat there. He closed and retracted the ramp. He led her to the cockpit and fired up the engines, reaching over and smacking the console and finally answered his buzzing comm unit. “Droid just go ahead and meet me back at the academy.” He smiled as Rey settled in the co-pilot seat. “Just hang on sweetheart.”

Luke was fretting about Ben being overdue and the supply ship arriving back at the school without him. He was about to meditate to see if he could sense where Ben was when he heard a set of very familiar engines. He ran to a window and saw the _Millenium Falcon_ fly overhead and settling in for a landing.

Ben lowered the ramp and walked down, a soundly sleeping Rey on his shoulder, her rag doll clutched in his other hand.

Luke sighed, sensing the power the young girl had. “Where did you find the _Falcon_?”

“Jakku. In the hands of a creep named Unkar Plutt, who also had this little one, her name is Rey.”

Luke looked at her, “She’s pretty out of it.”

“She had a big day. Slaving for Unkar, denied any food or water, learning her parents weren’t coming back for her, I had to keep her awake long enough to eat. Then I had to land this beast gently.”

Luke chuckled, “Come on, let’s get her a room then call your father to come get this… ship.”

Ben followed his uncle, smiling, only pausing when Rey shifted in her sleep, clutching his clothes tighter, safe and secure for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> From the TFA kinkmeme, post 4, page 28  
> Prompt: Ben, ensemble, the whole Resistance helps Ben with Snoke  
> As a kid, Ben is tormented by Snoke, who is trying to lure him to the Dark side. The only difference here is that this time, every adult is aware.
> 
> Because Leia actually shared that vital piece of information, and since the Resistance is generally comprised of decent human beings, their reaction is not to be afraid of the abused child. It is more along the lines of "Oh kriff no!"
> 
> They cannot do much about the voices. They cannot let Ben know they know, because if he does Snoke will know as well, and there is no saying what he will do.
> 
> What they can do though is do everything they can to make Ben feel more secure. So whenever he acts sullen or needlessly angry, they act firmly but lovingly. Whenever he gets a distant, haunted look on his face, they bring him back to the present. They don't let him get away with hiding it.
> 
> Because Ben Solo is just a kid, and they'll be damned if they just stand by and do nothing.


End file.
